Duets
by Letters to Charlie
Summary: The night after the champion selection takes place, Harry runs into a certain Hufflepuff. HarryCedric. Will be long.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After seeing the newest movie, I felt compelled to write some Cedric/Harry. I however have not read the fourth book in quite some time, so if aspects of this story have a little off, don't blow up too much.

Duets

It was late, after all he had to sit and endure pestering from his whole house and then roommates about his name coming out of the goblet. Then there was Ron, his supposed best friend, who was acting like a complete git. After their confrontation Harry felt he needed to get out of there, and quick, but he also knew he couldn't just disappear that late out of their room. He waited till everyone had finally gone to bed and he could hear some not so light snoring issuing from different parts of the room.

He felt enraged. At first he thought it was directed at Ron, for acting like he did, but he realized he had felt like this since the moment his name had been announced. Oh sure, he had felt nervous and a little scared, after all he knew people had died in these things, but his anger covered everything else now.

The boy of only fourteen, and now the fourth Triwizard Tournament champion, heatedly paced his way outside of the castle under his invisibility cloak. He was so busy foaming over things in his head he just then realized he had made it out without being caught (he had had his doubts that he'd make it, but he needed the air). By the time be reached the lake, his ears and hands were numb. The wind was whipping furiously at his now pink face, and he could almost feel his hair physically tie into knots, as if he needed the extra help.

Harry's legs unfolded from underneath him, and as his limp body hit the ground, some of the frustration seemed to disappear as well. He let one big breath out after another, and for a moment he felt a few tears build up.

_ Merlin, what's wrong with me? _Harry asked himself. _Everything is going to work out. I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and Ron's going to be there at breakfast trying to finish his Potions essay last minute and wanting some help. And Hermione, I'm sure she'll have some kind of plan already worked out for this whole thing…Merlin. This really isn't going to be okay. What am I going to do?_

It was then by the snap of a twig near by that Harry thought he might not be alone. There was a small dock leading out into the great lake not too far away from where he sat, and luckily his legs had chosen to give out next to a tree where he had at least some cover. His eyes desperately searched for any movement, and slowly but surely a figure was becoming clearer as it drew nearer.

The figure was moving at a lope, somewhere between a jog and a sloppy walk, and its shoes noisily clunked as they hit the boards of the dock. The person staggered and fell at the end, so that they leaning over where they could see the water. Harry's eyes did not leave them the whole time, and for some reason he could not move as minutes passed and they did not move. Harry could see from where he was the body heaving with great breaths.

Harry could have sworn that in the moments leading up to it that everything seemed to become silent, and then he could feel his aching body again. He could feel his body as he jumped up and ran towards the water, the water in which the figure had fallen into it just moments ago.

Harry came to a skidding halt as he reached the end of the dock. He stood there watching the swells above water, looking for any signs of the stranger to resurface for air, but time slipped and Harry knew he couldn't hold his breath that long. With that thought in mind, and nothing else, not even considering who it might be he plunged head first into the icy water.

The water was so murky he couldn't make out much but fortunately he didn't need to, because there they were, floating lifelessly near the surface a few feet away.

_ Shit! _Harry thought. _He's not moving! Dear Merlin!_

Harry had reached the boy, who looked like a student from what he could tell in the water, and grabbed him around the waist. He was about to poke his head above the surface and drag the other boy with him when the other boy started to fight him, thrashing about and hitting Harry in the jaw as it so happened. The stranger had started to put up such a fight Harry finally just let go and resurfaced himself. As he kicked to keep himself above water, he gingerly touched his jaw and once again he felt himself grow angry. It was then that the mysterious boy came sputtering up, joining Harry.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" he asked venomously. Harry had never seen him with a look of anything close to dislike, but here was Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff's own true hero and apparently the true Hogwarts champion, with a look of furry to match his own.

Harry at first was dumbfounded. It had been only hours ago they had stood together after the selection of champions, and Cedric then had been so stoic it was shocking. Harry was not sure if up until that moment he had ever properly heard him even speak. He was sure that he would blame him for trying to steal his eternal glory, but the boy made no accusations. He didn't even look at him.

"Wh-What do you mean? What's _my _problem?" Harry shouted back, still treading crossly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going for a swim," Cedric replied, his voice slowing and softening. He was treading gently, almost in a haunting motion, and after drawing his eyes away from the waxing moon overhead, he met emerald eyes.

"A swim?" Harry asked warily. He let some of the anger seep out of his voice, matching his companion's. He couldn't tear his eyes away from those of the seventh years'. They were really quite nice, after all.

"Yeah, a swim," the Hufflepuff sighed. "What about you? Why are you out here?"

"Well, I, well I just came out, for you know, a breath of air, I mean a fresh air of bit, wait, I meant a bit of fresh air," Harry stammered. With the other boy starring at him so intently, he found it hard to form any sentence.

Cedric finally let his eyes drift away lazily from Harry's. Neither of them said anything, and neither of them made any move to get out of the cold waters. Harry watched as Cedric closed his eyes and rolled onto his back and floated there. Harry almost felt like laughing when the moment caught up to him. Here he was with one of his enemies in the days to come, just taking a swim at three in the morning, but something made him feel oddly alive. Maybe it was the bitter freezing feeling at the bottom of his toes working its way up, or the odd hour, or maybe it was the Hufflepuff himself.

Even though Cedric had looked away, Harry had not. He couldn't help but study the older boy now that he had the chance. He was considered to be good lucking by most of the female population, not to mention Seamus, who since he had come out to most of the school, could not help but mention a few boys he thought were attractive. The thought of Cedric and Seamus in the same room suddenly twisted Harry's stomach. But why did he care?

"You know, it was all my father," Cedric opened his mouth to say. "He wanted me to enter this tournament. I didn't want any of it. I'm not scared to compete. I'm scared I'm living my father's dream. What makes this my own life?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I wish I had a dad to pressure me into things," the raven haired boy solemnly replied. Cedric looked at him sharply, and before he knew it the fair haired boy was directly in front of him, having crossed the short space between them.

"Let me see it," he requested. "I want to see this scar."

Harry didn't think he could move with him so close, and all he could do was ask himself why, while Cedric raised his hand to his forehead and softly brushed away the bangs soaked to his skin. Harry watched his kind eyes and couldn't help but think everything about him seemed soft and kind.

Cedric traced the lightning bolt with two fingers, and for the first time in months Harry's scar did not so much as tingle. With the slow motion, Harry blinked slowly and watched Cedric smile. Harry felt himself slowly slip into a sedated state, calm and peaceful; much like Cedric seemed to be.

"I'm sorry about your jaw," he said as he let his fingers slide down and around his chin. Harry could not understand why he was letting this boy get so close, and why he for some reason really liked it. Sure, he looked really cute right now…

_ Wait, I did not just think that! I did not just think Cedric Diggory is cute!_ Harry thought, almost choking on a bit of water. _I'm not even gay. He just makes me feel better, like any of my other friends do. But he's not even my friend…and Ron certainly doesn't make me feel like this. _

"Harry? Did you hear me? I am really sorry about hitting you," Cedric tried again. He had backed up a bit, and Harry couldn't help but feel that he got a little bit colder.

_ It'd be really nice if he came back over here, _he thought again. _Wait – what? Merlin, I am not gay! I do not think he is nice looking, nor do want him to ever come near me again – oh shit here he comes._

Cedric swam across and towards the dock before hoisting himself out of the water and onto the dock. Harry could then see he wasn't in his normal robes, but in his pajamas which were composed of loose plaid bottoms and a small white t-shirt, both which now clung to his dripping wet body. He could see the skin and muscle underneath the shirt, and couldn't help but want to touch it as well…

_ Bloody hell! I am not gay!_

"Harry, are you getting out?" Cedric asked, eyes locking with his again.

"Erm, yeah," he eloquently put, swimming over towards him again.

"Here, let me help you," Cedric offered his hand. Harry's heart fluttered or plummeted or maybe a combination of both with a twist when he grabbed the boy's hand, feeling how smooth it was and became slightly embarrassed of his own rough hands. Cedric pulled him out then helped him up, pulling him so strongly that Harry ended up chest to chest with him.

"Er, thanks," Harry mumbled sleeplessly. He was blatantly staring at the older boy's chest now, but for some reason he didn't care.

"You know, Harry," Cedric was breathing on his with warm air, "If you ever wanted to, you know, go for a swim with me again, there's always the prefect's bathroom…"

"Er, wait what?" Harry ended up shouting, though he hardly meant to. Was Cedic Diggory flirting with him?

"I mean, you just gave me the impression, I mean, you're just," Cedric stammered, but to Harry it still seemed just as articulate. "Just never mind, forget it. Forget I said anything."

With that the Hufflepuff turned sharply and quickly walked away, nervously running his hands through his hair and fidgeting. Harry stood there, speechless, just staring at his retreating back. He wanted to run after him and say something, but what? I like you?

_ Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! I go from thinking I might be gay to thinking I might like Cedric! Okay, well they both mean the same thing but still. How can this all be happening at once? I mean, Hermione says that when you meet the right one it's supposed to just happen, but Merlin! You can't just go from straight to gay in one night, can you? Was I ever straight? I've thought girls are pretty before, but I've never wanted to do anything with them. Wait, am I admitting that I want to do something with Cedric? Merlin!_

A sudden, strong gust of excess wind made Harry realize how cold he really was, and how much he just wanted to go back to his room where it was warm and where he could think properly. As he walked towards the castle, he tried to spot Cedric, but to no avail. He seemed to have completely have disappeared already.

_ Besides, I've got the tournament to worry about. I have absolutely no time for a relationship of any sort! _Harry said finally to himself.

A/N: I wrote all of that in about two hours starting at twelve, so if there's a lot of mistakes, forgive me. Let me know what you think, and if you have any good Cedric/Harry stories for inspiration!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Duets Chapter 2

"Ced, hey Ced! Wake up!" Someone was prodding him in the shoulder.

"Ugh…" Cedric groggily opened his eyes to see one of his roommates standing over him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't think I missed you leaving in the middle of the night," William said slyly, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "You woke me up quarter past three when you came back in…dripping wet in all your clothes."

The rest of the boys in the room hollered and made a few cat calls at this as Cedric pushed himself up out of bed. He was beyond tired and no amount of rubbing his eyes made him anymore awake. He began playing with his hair nervously as they all gathered around him.

"Why don't you tell us what exactly you were doing last night," Will prodded him again. "Or who you were with?"

"Yeah Ced, tell us about your celebrations last night," another boy chipped in.

"If you didn't want us along with you, there must have been someone else!"

"Someone pretty special, eh Ced?"

"Or someone just pretty."

_I'd say so, _Cedric thought. _Merlin, I wonder if he'll ever be able to look at me again. Oh well, maybe this way it'll be easier to compete against him. Oh who am I kidding? They'll be able to feel the sexual tension all the way up in the top row…Well I suppose he'd have to be attracted to me first, before there'd be any sexual tension. I could have sworn he was checking me out the whole time though. I didn't think my gay-dar was that bad, even though there was that one wizard this summer at the Quidditch Cup. That was definitely one mistake. Oh the look on his face. _

Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy of seventeen, had for the past couple of years struggled with coming to terms with his sexuality. He knew his parents would never accept it, so for so long he tried to push the urges away. This summer had been it for him though, and he decided it was time to try something. Unfortunately, every time he snagged a guy, something happened and it was over already for him. This caused even more confusion at first, doubting again his homosexuality.

_Nothing's ever enough for you, Diggory. Nick was really nice. Smart, good looking, funny, kind. Nothing was wrong with him. Not to mention Chris. He was a good guy too. Maybe I am just a man-eater. It's like as soon as the chase is over, I'm not interested. And what about Harry? That kid really is just too cute. I can't believe I never noticed him before yesterday. When he walked into the room, looking so confused and lost…Merlin he looked cute. I wanted to tell those foreigners to back off when they all jumped on him, but of course I stood there and did nothing. The story of my life; all plan and no action. I'm just poor, shy, quiet Cedric –_

"Diggory!" William shouted, cutting off his stream of thought. "What's with you? Ever since the start of term you've been so…I don't know! Just different!"

"Sorry guys, it's this tournament," Cedric quickly replied. He hadn't told any of his schoolmates yet. While he knew many of them would shun him for it, he also knew quite a few would have no problem with it at all, but something still kept him from telling anyone yet. He had never been involved with anyone at his own school, instead opting to find boys in his area during the summer at quidditch games or local shops. Right now it was relatively easy to keep it a secret and go on with a smile at school, but once he found someone he was happy with he wanted to let the world know it.

"Like you've got anything to worry about, you're going to win for sure!" the little brother of one of his roommate's said. He had meandered in the room, asking his brother for something. Cedric often found him gaping at him with an open mouth whenever he was around.

"Trent, get out of here!" his brother yelled, finally taking notice of him. The first year pouted slight before stalking out of the room mumbling something about a letter from their mother.

"Looks like you've got one fan, even if Potter has the rest of the lot, eh Ced?" Blake said slyly.

"Of course he's got fans, he's got us doesn't he?" Will berated him. "He hardly needs anyone else, though I think you've got most the school on your side on this one, Ced."

Cedric had to say Will was one of his best friends, but he was also a major ladies' man and one of the people who wouldn't understand if he told them.

_Not if I tell them, when I tell them, _Cedric told himself firmly. _If only I knew my best friend would understand. _

"Well, we're heading off to breakfast," Will declared again. "Just thought I'd wake you up before we left. See you down there mate!"

"Yeah, see you later," Cedric replied softly, rubbing his eyes again. He took one big breath in, let it out, and then climbed out of bed. He could hear his friends' voices echoing down the stairs into the common room, and as he walked into their bathroom for a quick shower he started to lazily strip his pajamas.

_Maybe I should bother to walk all the way to the Prefect's bathroom, _Cedric smiled to himself. _Harry may have decided to show up, after all. Uh, who am I kidding? That poor kid looked terrified. Terrified, but absolutely adorable. I really got the feeling he was into me, but I suppose at that age he might not be sure what he wants. He is young after all, and of course I have to like the one who's not sure. It's not like he sounded completely perturbed at me hitting on him, just unsure. In fact, I think it's worth another shot. Just after breakfast, I just might have to bump into him. Or should I leave him some space? That might be better for now. _

But that just wasn't the case. At breakfast, Cedric found that Mr. Potter was the most interesting thing to look at. He adverted his eyes only to insure that suspicion wouldn't arise from his table. He noticed that Harry was rather distanced from the rest of his table, especially from his two friends he seemed to always be with. Harry also seemed extremely fidgety and had am almost angered look on his face.

Cedric had to quickly look away when Leah, a girl from his Charms class, asked him a question about their assignment. After he had answered her and she was immersed in writing down what he said, he looked slowly across the hall just in time to see Harry shake his head and jump up. He was striding very quickly down the aisles of the tables before he disappeared out into the corridor.

_Alright, this is it. How many times will you be able to find the great Boy Who Lived by himself? This is the time to strike. _Cedric thought as he excused himself from the rest of the table. _Merlin, I thought you were going to give him some space Diggory. _

Either way, the Hufflepuff was now making his way out of the Great Hall in hot pursuit of the younger seeker.

A/N: Sorry, this one is shorter with not a lot of Harry. Next chapter obviously there will be more interaction between the two boys. Tell me what you think should happen!


End file.
